User blog:TCalderon/Saitama vs Deadpool - Weeb Shit vs Anything
See? I told ya I'd release a battle soon! I've wanted to use Saitama in this series for a while, seeing as how One Punch Man was the first anime I really got into (that is, binging the entire first season within two days), and Deadpool has also been on my radar... you can fill in the blanks to determine the rest. Deadpool, the Merc with a Mouth from Marvel Comics, and Saitama, the One Punch Man! These two battle it out to see which gory parody of the superhero genre is truly superior! ---- WEEB SHIT VS ANYTHING SAITAMA VS DEADPOOL BEGIN! Deadpool: There must’ve been a mistake; something doesn’t seem right I could’ve sworn that T. planned Charlie Brown for a different fight! There’s lots of heroes that I’d care to meet; more that I’m prepared to beat! While you’re the Man of Steel’s lesser parody, apparently! Like Logan, I’m prepared to put this bitch down in his final grave! And after that, I’ll utterly dismantle your robo-slave! I’m a wise-crackin’ Merc, with a case of a bad mouth! While your second season’s got a bad case of missing Madhouse! Saitama: I’m missing a bargain sale for this? It’s not worth missing the groceries, Having to deal with the worst hero in the entire comics industry! You’ve no hope of surviving if a win is what you’re seeking, For if you press on further, I’ll destroy you like the Sea King! I’m a high-selling manga, with fists as hot as magma, You got your punk-ass katannas, and a fetish for chimichangas! You surviving for this long is something that I’ll never get, According to the Association, you’re barely a Pigeon Level threat! Like Tatsumaki, you’re nothing but an annoying pest! I’d suggest you keep your lyrics down to ten words or less! Go back to your unicorn fetish, or some such! Or I will end your entire career with just one punch! Deadpool: You make compelling arguments, but I’ve no regrets in killin’ A pansy-ass superhero who borrows his looks from Krillin! I make all of the X-Men look like a bunch of bitches, dude! You’re hopeless; I’d take Mumen Rider more serious than you! Saitama: Like your game and both your movies, your verses dragged on! More embarrassing than you being kicked out of Marvel vs Capcom! Calling out my reputation is where all of your rhymes failed, Just think of where you’d be if you were still written by Liefeld! Deadpool: Ha! Bringing up artists, are we?! Consider this for a bit; They remade your comic cause your creator can’t draw for shit! Whereas I stuck it to Deathstroke, and I became iconic! Meanwhile, you’re less a threat to me than Speed-of-Sound Sonic! I’m more famous than your foul-crap! You’re as harmful as a mousetrap! Boy, I’ll whoop your ass while DMX provides the soundtrack! Face it; as far as heroes go, you’ll never reach the heights I’ve risen! Because, for all your feats, you still never get any recognition! Saitama: You think I care about all of that? That kinda mindset is harmful, And ironic coming from the undisputed blacksheep of Marvel This battle is finished; I’ve had it with this basketcase But even with your diseases, you’re still less toxic than your fanbase! WHO WON?! WHO’S NEXT?! YOU DECIDE! Who won? Saitama Deadpool Obligatory hint for the next battle; A sexy redhead who weilds swords vs a fish warrior Opponents in need for hire! Bowser Spongebob Squarepants Dr. Drakken (from Kim Possible) Willy Wonka Death the Kid Category:Blog posts